A substrate polishing apparatus holds a substrate with a top ring, and presses the substrate against a polishing pad, thereby polishing the substrate. The pressure to press the substrate against the polishing pad is variable, and can be adjusted with a pressure command value that is set from outside. However, the relationship between the pressure command value and the actual pressure is not always the same, and does change in some cases.
The substrate polishing apparatus also includes a dresser because the polishing rate decreases due to surface abrasion of the polishing pad. The dresser swings while in contact with the polishing pad. In this manner, the surface of the polishing pad is dressed (roughened). The load to be applied to the polishing pad by the dresser is also variable, and can also be adjusted with a load command value that is set from outside. However, the relationship between the load command value and the actual load is not always the same, and does change in some cases.
JP 2006-43873, JP 2012-76157, and others disclose technologies relating to substrate polishing apparatuses, but do not take the above aspects into account.
In view of the above, the relationship between the pressure command value and the actual pressure, and the relationship between the load command value and the actual load need to be calibrated when the substrate polishing apparatus is activated or when expendable supplies are replaced. Performing such calibration and checking results of the calibration put an extra load on an operator, and hinder the operator from carrying out other tasks.
The present technology has been developed in view of the above problems, and aims to provide a calibration method of substrate polishing apparatus that polishes a substrate, a calibration apparatus of the same, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium for recording calibration program of the same for efficiently calibrating a substrate polishing apparatus in a simple manner, a calibration apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium storing a calibration program.
According to one embodiment, provided is a method of calibrating a relationship among a pressure command value, a pressure in an air-bag, and a pressure read value of the air-bag in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table; the air-bag configured to press a substrate against the polishing table, the pressure for pressing the substrate being variable; and a pressure control unit configured to control the pressure in the air-bag in accordance with the pressure command value inputted to the pressure control unit, and read the pressure in the air-bag, the method comprising: sequentially inputting a plurality of pressure command values to the pressure control unit; acquiring a pressure measurement value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values, the pressure measurement value being measured by a pressure meter for calibration; acquiring, from the pressure control unit, a pressure read value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values; and determining a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure command value and the pressure measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure measurement value and the pressure read value.
According to another embodiment, provided is a calibration apparatus that calibrates a relationship among a pressure command value, a pressure in an air-bag, and a pressure read value of the air-bag in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table; the air-bag configured to press a substrate against the polishing table, the pressure for pressing the substrate being variable; and a pressure control unit configured to control the pressure in the air-bag in accordance with the pressure command value input to the pressure control unit, and read the pressure in the air-bag, the calibration apparatus comprising: a command value input unit configured to sequentially input a plurality of pressure command values to the pressure control unit; a measurement value acquiring unit configured to acquire a pressure measurement value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values, the pressure measurement value being measured by a pressure meter for calibration; a read value acquiring unit configured to acquire, from the pressure control unit, a pressure read value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values; and a parameter control unit configured to determine a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure command value and the pressure measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure measurement value and the pressure read value.
According to another embodiment, provided is a non-transitory computer readable recording medium for recording a calibration program of calibrating a relationship among a pressure command value, a pressure in an air-bag, and a pressure read value of the air-bag in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table; the air-bag configured to press a substrate against the polishing table, the pressure for pressing the substrate being variable; and a pressure control unit configured to control the pressure in the air-bag in accordance with the pressure command value inputted to the pressure control unit, and read the pressure in the air-bag, the calibration program causing a computer to execute: sequentially inputting a plurality of pressure command values to the pressure control unit; acquiring a pressure measurement value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values, the pressure measurement value being measured by a pressure meter for calibration; acquiring, from the pressure control unit, a pressure read value of the air-bag with respect to each of the pressure command values; and determining a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure command value and the pressure measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the pressure measurement value and the pressure read value.
According to another embodiment, provided a method of calibrating a relationship among a load command value, a load on a dresser, and a load read value of the dresser in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table configured to polish a substrate; the dresser configured to dress the polishing table, a load on the polishing table being variable; and a load control unit configured to control the load on the dresser in accordance with the load command value inputted to the load control unit, and read the load on the dresser, the method comprising: sequentially inputting a plurality of load command values to the load control unit; acquiring a load measurement value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values, the load measurement value being measured by a load meter for calibration; acquiring, from the load control unit, a load read value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values; and determining a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the load command value and the load measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the load measurement value and the load read value.
According to another embodiment, provided a calibration apparatus that calibrates a relationship among a load command value, a load on a dresser, and a load read value of the dresser in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table configured to polish a substrate; the dresser configured to dress the polishing table, a load on the polishing table being variable; and a load control unit configured to control the load on the dresser in accordance with the load command value inputted to the load control unit, and read the load on the dresser, the calibration apparatus comprising: a command value input unit configured to sequentially input a plurality of load command values to the load control unit; a measurement value acquiring unit configured to acquire a load measurement value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values, the load measurement value being measured by a load meter for calibration; a read value acquiring unit configured to acquire, from the load control unit, a load read value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values; and a parameter control unit configured to determine a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the load command value and the load measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the load measurement value and the load read value.
According to another embodiment, provided a non-transitory computer readable recording medium for recording a calibration program of calibrating a relationship among a load command value, a load on a dresser, and a load read value of the dresser in a substrate polishing apparatus, the substrate polishing apparatus comprising: a polishing table configured to polish a substrate; the dresser configured to dress the polishing table, a load on the polishing table being variable; and a load control unit configured to control the load on the dresser in accordance with the load command value inputted to the load control unit, and read the load on the dresser, the calibration program causing a computer to execute: sequentially inputting a plurality of load command values to the load control unit; acquiring a load measurement value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values, the load measurement value being measured by a load meter for calibration; acquiring, from the load control unit, a load read value of the dresser with respect to each of the load command values; and determining a first parameter and a second parameter, the first parameter indicating a relationship between the load command value and the load measurement value, and the second parameter indicating a relationship between the load measurement value and the load read value.